inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dtac Chapter 29: The start of the End
Dark times are coming! is my new fanfic. this is the first chronological chapter, as it counts back. The story will have 30 Chapters, and this... this, my friends, is The start of the End! Warning: If you wantto follow the storyline, look good who is in, and at the names, cuz i'll only post what they say. "It has been years now. Years after my capture. Years after eating. Years after sleeping. I have been captured for exact 50 years now, but nothing on me has changed. Nothing on me will ever ''change. At least, that was my first thought. My first thought after being captured. But this means something. This portal means something. I can get free. The spirits of Destiny locked me in. Locked me in for years. Years after my capture. But now, freedom. Now, i can get freedom. Revenge, Anger. I can get Revenge, i shall release my anger. My anger that has been tarted for years. For exact 50 years now. 50 Years... Years after my capture." "Akuma Sata. There is a reason. A reason why. A reason why i let my brothers captured you. Captured you for years. Years without happiness. Years without sadness. Years without ''emotions. My plan. This was my plan. My plan for the whole time. You. You have become strong. You have become strong with anger. Perfect. You are now... Perfect. There is Truth. The Truth. The truth tells us... The truth tells us i made you. I made you, Sata. I made you. And now. Now i made you again. Now i made you. I made you Perfect. You shall release. Shall release your wrath. Release your wrath upon anyone in your way. This. This is the Reaper Blade. This. This is your new weapon. You shall release. Release your power. And you shall use. You shall use this blade. Use it and destroy. Use it to destroy." "Stop! You two! You two shall stop! All spirits! They all have come! Come with me, to stop you! To stop you two! I! I, Mu! I, Mu, and the spirits! The spirits of Destiny! The spirits of Destiny have come! Come to stop their brother! To stop their brother and his son!" "Father! Father, Please! Father, Can i please, use the Reaper Blade upon them? The Reaper Blade! The Reaper Blade shall rip them apart! Rip them apart! Rip them apart, i shall!" "Sata. Sata, run. Sata, run and release your power upon the world. They will drain. Drain my power. Soon. Soon, i am no longer. Soon, you are the dark prince. Soon, i will crown you. I will crown you... "The Grim Reaper!"" 5 Minutes later "Teruyami. I shall destroy Teruyami. As the Grim Reaper. The Grim Reaper will destroy. Destroy Teruyami. Take revenge. Revenge for me. Revenge for the Grim Reaper. Revenge for father. Revenge for the Dark Lord. Dark Times..." '"'DARK TIMES ARE COMING!" Ok... That was Chapter 29~ Hope you enjoyed! Wuuut, i di'nt kno-wo-wow! (talk) 14:39, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:Dtac Category:Fanfictions